


Captain America's Crush (17th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awkward Dates, Blogging, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Paintball, Running, Steve and Bucky didn't know each other before Bucky joined Avengers, Steve is clueless, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers find Steve's blog where he admits that he has a crush on one of them, so they decide to take turns taking him out on dates in order to figure out who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America's Crush (17th December)

**Author's Note:**

> In this one Bucky didn't know Steve in growing up, he was just recruited for the Avengers as the Winter Soldier, so yeah I wasn't sure how to tag that :P  
> Let me know what you think :)

“Oh. My. God. Everybody stop what you’re doing!” Tony instructed the Avengers as he walked into the tower’s communal floor. Bucky continued reading. Bruce and Loki carried on with their game of chess. Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Thor continued to stare at the TV. None of them so much as acknowledging Tony’s existence. “Jarvis, turn off the TV,” Tony called as he walked in front of the set.

“Dude! Not cool!” Clint complained. “You better have a damn good reason for interrupting our _Once Upon A Time_ marathon.”

“Where’s the Cap?” Tony asked, ignoring Clint’s comment.

“He’s in the shower, why?” Natasha sounded suspicious.

“Because my dear Natalia, I have found Steve’s blog!” Tony announced, bringing up a holographic image of a blog entitled ‘ _Star-Spangled Man_ ’.

“You can’t look at his blog!” Natasha protested. “It’s private!”

“Then he shouldn’t have put it on the internet,” Tony shrugged.

“It does seem a little invasive…” Bruce mumbled.

“Whatever. The reason I brought it up is because in his most recent entry he confessed to having a crush on a guy he shares a house with, which is obviously me,” Tony preened.

“Hang on a second,” Sam stood up so that he could look down at Tony. “Why can’t it be any of us?” he gestured to the male Avengers behind him.

“Well, I suppose it _could_ be one of you lot, but it’s way more likely to be me.”

“Is that so?” Clint asked, standing up next to Sam and crossing his arms defensively. 

“How about we all take Steve on a date then we’ll find who he has a crush on,” Bruce suggested, clearly sensing a possible fight.

“Fine,” Tony huffed. “There are seven of us, so we’ll start next week and each take turns. I’ll start on Monday, Clint can go next, then Bruce, Sam, Thor, Loki, and Bucky will be last,” he pointed to each one in turn as he said their names. “By the end of the week we will have found out Capsicle’s crush,” Bucky said something in Russian without looking up from the book he was reading in the corner.

“Bucky says he’s not playing,” Natasha translated.

“Okay, it was hardly going to be you anyway, Winter. You’ve been here less than two months and in that time you’ve barely said ten words to him, unless he’s just into your sullen, troubled demeanour,” Bucky gave Tony the death stare over the top of his book then went back to reading.

“This should be interesting,” Natasha muttered as she switched the TV back on and Tony got rid of the blog.

“What should be interesting?” Steve asked as he walked into the room, towelling his hair. 

“Nothing,” they all replied innocently. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

**Monday**

Steve threw his keys on the side as he entered his floor of the tower and carried his shopping bags into the kitchen, then unpacked them into the fridge.

“Mr Rogers,” Jarvis said, causing Steve to jump about a foot in the air and drop the carton of orange juice he was holding.

“Yes, what is it Jarvis?” Steve replied, breathing heavily as his heart rate returned to normal.

“Mr Stark has sent up some clothes for you, he would like you to put them on and then get into the limousine that is waiting outside,” Jarvis informed him. Steve walked into his bedroom where a suit was draped across the bed.

“Is there any point in me asking why?” Steve queried as he inspected the suit.

“Mr Stark has informed me that it will all become clear and that this is not an offer you can refuse,” Steve got changed slowly, pondering what this could be about and whether he should take his shield. He decided against taking his shield in the end, as it wasn’t the most discrete thing to try and carry around.

He walked outside and got into the limousine where Stark was waiting for him inside.

“Okay Stark, what’s this about?” Steve inquired, his tone full of suspicion and scepticism. 

“Shh…” Tony put his finger against Steve’s mouth and shoved a glass of champagne into his hands. “Just sit back and enjoy the ride,” Steve sipped at his drink warily, shooting the occasional glace over at Tony who just smiled whenever he caught his eye.

The limousine pulled up outside an expensive looking restaurant and Tony signalled for Steve to stay in the car. Tony got out and walked round the car to open the door for Steve.

“Uh thanks,” Steve said as he got out of the limousine. Tony presented his arm for Steve to hold, Steve took it reluctantly and they walked into the restaurant. When they entered the restaurant Steve saw that it was completely deserted. “Um… where is everyone?” Steve asked.

“I made reservations.”

“For the whole restaurant?” 

“Yep,” Tony pulled out a chair gesturing for Steve to sit down. Stark sat down opposite him and smiled at the waiter who was bringing over their food. “I already ordered for us, I hope you don’t mind,” Tony explained as the waiter put two plates of caviar on the table. 

Steve started to respond but was cut off by someone singing gently from the stage. _And now, the end is near; And so I face the final curtain._ He looked over and saw that a whole band had managed to make its way onto the stage without him noticing.

“I hired a Frank Sinatra tribute, seeing as he’s your favourite singer,” Tony explained.

“How did you know?” Steve sounded more cautious than flattered.

“I have my ways, now eat your caviar,” Steve poked at his food until the waiter came to collect it. He really wasn’t a fan of the whole fine cuisine thing, he was more of a meat and potatoes kind of guy. The waiter brought them lobster for their main course, although Steve had no idea how to get into the damn thing and ended up sending bits of shell flying everywhere before he gave up. 

“Okay Stark, what’s this about?” Steve asked, putting down his cutlery. 

“What? Can’t a man just take his friend out for a serenaded candlelit dinner without it having to be part of an evil scheme?” Tony replied trying his best to look innocent.

“No,” Steve responded shortly as his beaten up lobster was taken away and replaced with crème brûlée. _‘Finally, something I can actually eat!’_ Steve thought to himself. 

They finished their dessert and took the limousine back to the Avengers Tower where Stark insisted on seeing Steve to his floor.

“I had a really good time tonight,” Tony said setting his eyes hungrily on Steve’s.

“Yeah… Thanks,” Steve mumbled as he got out of the lift.

“What? No kiss goodnight?” Tony pouted.

“Goodnight, Stark,” Steve smirked, leaning into the lift to push the button for Tony’s floor. “That was weird,” he said to himself once the lift doors had closed.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

**Tuesday**

Steve was walking down the street, minding his own business when Clint’s car pulled up next to him and he honked the horn.

“Get in loser, we’re going paintballing,” Clint shouted out the window at him then cackled at his own joke. Steve reluctantly got into the car, he knew there was no arguing with Clint, or any of the Avengers for that matter. 

This meant that half an hour later he was tiptoeing around the seemingly empty arena, looking nervously over his shoulder every other second. This was a bad idea. He searched the trees above him, knowing Clint he’d probably swoop down at him when he was least expecting it. Just as he turned his attention back to the obstacles around him he heard a rustling sound from above.

“Surprise motherfucker!” Clint screamed as he threw himself from a tree above Steve and landed with a roll, all the time shooting at Steve. 

By the time they trudged back into the Tower Steve was coated in paint, but Clint had managed to stay relatively clean. When he entered the communal floor he found Bucky sitting alone on the sofa, watching TV and eating cornflakes straight out of the box. Bucky looked around and smirked at him raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Clint took me paintballing,” Steve explained.

“Rookie mistake, never go paintballing with a sniper,” Bucky deadpanned turning back to _The Big Bang Theory_. 

“You would have thought I’d learnt by now,” Steve flopped down onto the sofa next to Bucky who kept his eyes on the screen but offered him the box of cornflakes. Steve took a handful and they sat watching the TV together while crunching their cereal. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

**Wednesday**

Steve knew that there was definitely something going on by Wednesday when Bruce asked him to the movies. He got on well with Bruce and liked spending time together, but it was not like him to voluntarily sit for two hours in dark, enclosed spaces, surrounded by people. 

They decided to go and watch _The Theory of Everything_ , even though Steve had no idea what it was about, but Bruce was keen to see it. They were only about fifteen minutes into the film when Bruce let out a dramatic yawn and draped his arm around Steve’s shoulders. Steve looked confused at the arm resting on his shoulder but decided to just roll with it.

Halfway through the movie Bruce had to excuse himself mumbling something about being sorry and not being able to cope with the enclosed space anymore. Steve got up to leave as well but Bruce told him there was no point in them both missing the film. So Steve sat through the rest of the movie that he hadn’t really been paying much attention to so now was fairly lost. 

When he left the cinema and turned his phone back on he found a text from Bruce reiterating how sorry he was for having to leave. Steve shot him back a text saying that it wasn’t a problem, then started to walk back to the Tower.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

**Thursday**

Sam invited Steve running on the Thursday. This wasn’t really out of the ordinary, they went running together most weeks, but what was strange was Sam took every possible opportunity to bend down and stretch in front of Steve. 

At first Steve thought that he was just imagining Sam was stretching a ridiculous amount and always doing it right in front of him. So Steve decided to time the gaps between stretches and found that Sam was spending more time stretching than actually running. 

Every now and then Sam would catch Steve looking bemused at him and wink, giving him a small wiggle. However they had to cut their run short since Sam and managed to split his trousers after an exceptionally energetic stretch. Steve nearly wet himself laughing and Sam grumbled all the way back to the Tower. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

**Friday**

Steve wasn’t particularly surprised when he found Thor at his door who declared that he was taking Steve out to see Shakespeare in the park. Steve had never seen Shakespeare performed. If he was honest he had never really got the big fuss over Shakespeare, he just couldn’t get his head round the old language enough to understand what was going on. But as they sat down to watch it Thor seemed to be in his element, totally absorbed in what was going on.

They were only a little way into the performance when Loki came and sat himself down on the other side of Steve. Thor looked angrily over at Loki.

“Wait your turn,” Thor hissed at Loki over Steve who pretended to not notice that they were talking and tried to focus on the play.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Loki smiled. “I just came here to see the show.”

“Don’t test me, brother,” Thor practically growled at Loki.

“I am not your brother,” Loki snapped back. Steve could tell things were getting personal so he excused himself and got out of there as fast as he could, although neither of the Asgardians seemed to notice his absence since they were too busy squabbling.

 

Steve thought about what Thor had said in the cab ride home. “ _Wait your turn_ ,” what the hell had he meant by that? Steve shoved the thought out of his mind as he entered the Avengers’ shared floor and found Bucky sprawled out on the sofa flicking through Netflix, wearing worn looking pyjamas. Steve’s heart couldn’t help but flutter a little bit at the sight. Bucky turned around and sat upright when he saw Steve.

“Whoa! What happened to you? You look like shit,” Bucky asked.

“Long week,” was all Steve managed to say in reply as he threw himself onto the sofa. 

“I’ll bet,” Bucky snorted. Steve was about to ask what he meant by that but he just couldn’t be bothered. “Have you eaten?” Bucky asked after a pause.

“No, why?” Steve raised his head, which had been lolling against the back of the sofa, to look at Bucky.

“I was planning on cooking spaghetti and meatballs so I wondered if you wanted some,” Bucky shrugged casually.

“That’s my favourite food,” Steve smiled. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Bucky chuckled then got up and started clanging pots and pans around. 

 

Half an hour later they were sitting on the sofa eating their dinner and fighting over what to watch. Somehow they ended up watching _10 Things I Hate About You_ because Steve is a sucker for a rom-com and Bucky just got fed up with arguing. 

They watched the film in comfortable silence, occasionally laughing or making comments. At some point Steve had ended up with his head resting on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky looked down at Steve about to make some kind of quip, but he was too distracted by the soppy look on Steve’s face. Steve stole glances every now and then at Bucky and could have sworn he’d seen the assassin crying when Kat read out her poem, but he was probably just seeing things in the dim light.

They both ended up falling asleep at some point during the movie. Steve woke up when the credits came on and found himself tangled up with Bucky and some blankets. He smiled contently then muted the TV and snuggled back under Bucky’s arm and fell back to sleep.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

**Saturday**

All the Avengers, except for Steve, sat down at the kitchen table the next morning for breakfast.

“I’m sorry everyone,” Tony announced. “But me and the Cap really hit it off on our date, he clearly has a massive crush on me. Obviously I’ll have to turn him down because of Pepper, so maybe one of you guys will get lucky with a bit of rebound sex,” Natasha snorted at this. “What?”

“Oh come on! He obviously likes Bucky, you’ve got to be blind not to see it!” Natasha smirked. Bucky, who had been quietly eating his cornflakes turned bright red and choked on his cereal. He said something to her sharply in Russian. “What? It’s true, just look at his most recent blog post,” she held out her phone to show everyone to post that said _‘Who knew spaghetti and meatballs was the food of love’_. “That’s not to mention the photo I snapped of you two cuddled up on the sofa together,” she showed everyone the photo of Steve and Bucky curled up together with Bucky’s arm wrapped protectively around Steve.

“Wahey! Nice one Buck,” Clint winked, slapping Bucky on the back.

“That’s not fair,” Tony pouted. “You said you weren’t playing!” Bucky shrugged. Steve walked in and everyone went silent.

“What’s happening?” Steve asked, sitting down at the table. “Why are you guys all looking at me like that? Bucky, why are you so red?”

“Come on guys, let’s leave Steve and Bucky to talk,” Natasha smiled slyly and ushered everyone else out of the room.


End file.
